O Passado Imortal pt 2
by Kikyou'The'Miko
Summary: Segunda parte. o.o


03- Uma noite fria de inverno.

_" A noite é muito longa e eu sei que ele é capaz de certas coisas que eu não posso evitar._

_Não posso evitar porque... porque EU não estou lá para ocupar o lugar dela. "

* * *

_ Na era moderna Kagome agora estava com sua família. Deu um abraço muito forte em seu irmão, que de imediato perguntou sobre Inuyasha:

-Cadê seu namorado, mana?

- Meu namorado?... Ah.. Oo''

-Ora, que pergunta idiota, Sota! Kagome não é namorada dele. É uma boa menina, muito bem centrada e com a cabeça no lugar! Não é mesmo, querida?

-Sim, mãe ^^. - Sorriu muito feliz com os elogios.

- Será mesmo? Ele sempre aparece por aqui dando escândalos e parecendo enciumado, não é verdade?- Disse o avô de Kagome, debochando dela enquanto Sota assentia com a cabeça.

- Não, vovô. '-' - Respondeu Kagome de um jeito seco.

-Vamos mudar de assunto! Kagome veio para cá e nós temos de comemorar! Ande, Sota vá arrumar a cama de Kagome enquanto eu preparo um banho quente para ela, está tão frio aqui! Ai ai! Papai, vá para a cozinha e desligue o fogão antes que o jantar queime! - Sua voz foi ficando mais fraca até que sumiu completamente nos cômodos da casa, na direção do banheiro. Cada um tomou seu destino, obedecendo às ordens da mulher e Kagome ficou sozinha no meio do cômodo. Olhou para os lados, observando sua casa... Era estranho chamar de casa quando não se passava tanto tempo no lugar.

- Esse lugar é tão quentinho, aaaaaah, meu sofá macio e confortável... - A colegial se jogou no móvel, espreguiçando-se sobre o tecido quente e relaxando. Tirou os sapatos rapidamente e deitou de bruços, fechando os olhos e abraçando uma almofada - Shippou ia adorar isso aqui! É tão macio, e ele deve estar com tanto frio... Ah... Coitadinho! E o Inuyasha? Como humano ele deve estar passando frio também... Sango... Miroku... Todos sofrendo o inverno rigoroso e eu aqui... No meu mundinho fechado e protegido... Não é justo! Maldito Inuyasha! Por que me fez vir para cá?

_ Por um segundo eu me imagino precisando de alguém para ficar aquecida. Imagino o Inuyasha tentando ser protetor me cercando num abraço apertado e me ninando... Como ele... Como ele sempre sonha em fazer com a Kikyou. A noite é muito longa, e eu sei que ele é capaz de certas coisas que eu não posso evitar. Não posso evitar porque EU não estou lá para ocupar o lugar dela . Nunca vou poder competir com o amor entre eles, especialmente porque eu sou, entre aspas, ela. Ele a abraça com tanta vontade... Com tanta sede pelo corpo dela... É como se ela fosse o torpor de todas as feridas dele. Perto dela ele não sente dor, ele não sente medo, ele até morreria. Perto de mim... Bom... Perto de mim ele mal olha nos meus olhos. Sei que me deixaria morrer de frio à ter que me abraçar com metade da força que abraça ela. Ele me ama, sim. Me ama porque vê a Kikyou em mim. _

Ela pensou tão melancólicamente que abriu os olhos e uma lágrima ácida escorreu por seu rosto. Foi uma das piores sensações da vida dela, pois ela foi sincera com seu próprio coração e isso doeu mais do que uma flechada na garganta. Apertou mais a almofada e chegou a mordê-la violentamente, se perguntando várias vezes o motivo de ter nascido. _" Por que a Kikyou não ficou viva? Por que ela teve que morrer? Eu não passaria por isso agora! Eu não sofreria! Eu não precisava saber que sou A SEGUNDA! Naraku! Maldito! " _

Por sorte sua mãe apareceu e tocou seu ombro, a fazendo largar a almofada de imediato e secar a lágrima solitária de sua bochecha.

- Kagome, querida, está tudo bem? Seu banho... Está pronto!

- Claro, mãe! Domo, domo! ^^ -Forjou um sorriso, agradeceu e foi direto para o banheiro, parando rapidamente para olhar a porta de seu quarto e ver seu irmão tendo problemas com a cama que era duas vezes maior que ele. -

-Sota, pode deixar isso aí, eu arrumo quando for dormir! Diga para a mamãe que eu mandei você parar de mecher nas minhas coisas, certo?

- o.o Tudo bem, mana. Obrigado. - Obedeceu a irmã e saiu do quarto dela, deixando a cama feita pela metade.

Kagome seguiu para o banheiro, onde tomou um longo banho quente relaxante. Bem quente e muito relaxante já que em casa ela não corria riscos de um certo monge pervertido observá-la.

Enquanto isso, na era feudal...

- Sango, acho que....

-Shhhhhh! Vai acordar o Shippou, fale mais baixo. O que houve? - Sussurrou baixíssimo.

- Oh... Gomen. Olhe para cima. - sussurrou igualmente baixo, apontando para o céu.

Sango obedeceu, olhando para cima e observando as estrelas. Viu alguns pontos brilhantes, pensou que eram estrelas cadentes e quase se virava para o monge dizendo " Que diabos tem demais? " quando notou uma calda serpenteando pelos céus. Logo outra, mais outra... E muitos pontos brilhantes serpenteando e brincando pelos céus. Eram carregadores de almas.

- Kikyou.

- Sim. - Miroku assentiu. Ambos olharam para Inuyasha, que estava olhando para os céus também, com uma expressão triste... Se não conhecessem ele, Miroku e Sango pensariam que ele fosse chorar. Mas ao invéz disso, Inuyasha abaixou o olhar e enconrou Sango e o monge encarando-o.

- Keh, o que estão olhando? Acha que vou fazer alguma besteira, é?

- Shh! - Sango e Miroku fizeram em coro, olhando para Shippou e vendo-o se remexer no colo da exterminadora, mas ainda dormia.

- Hump!

Inuyasha voltou a olhar para o céu. Tentava acompanhar o movimento dos youkais carregadores para o meio da floresta apenas com o olhar, mas uma hora eles se perdiam de vista e ele era obrigado a olhar outro grupo de almas. _Kikyou está bem aqui. Em noite de lua nova. Bem aqui... _A tentação foi grande, mas ele observou o chão a sua frente e fingiu dormir. Precisava de qualquer jeito parar de pensar em Kikyou. Preciava. Precisava muito. Sango se chocou com a atitude dele...Virou-se para o monge e sussurrou.

- Inuyasha parece... Parece bem decidido á esquecer Kikyou, não?

- Esquecê-la? Como, se todo o santo dia ele olha para o rosto da Kagome?

- Quero dizer que... Que ele está ignorando a presença dela aqui!

- Isso é verdade... Estranho... Ignorar a presença de uma mulher! Eu nunca faria isso na minha vida! hump! Que disperício!

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Que tipo de monge é você?

- O tipo que... -Bocejou- que precisa dormir, Sango.

- Ah, não! Não vai se aconchegar em mim para dormir, não!

- Não seja boba u_u

Miroku se enrrolou um pouco, deitando no chão à frente da fogueira e se aquecendo com isso. Fechou os olhos, pensando na sorte que tinham por ser a primeira vez em que Inuyasha se torna humano e nenhum problema acontece. Eles estavam seguros, ele podia sentir o clima acolhedor e sem nenhum miasma ou energia malígna. Apenas Kikyou.

Sango se deu por convencida ao ver a atitude do monge, normalmente ele era bem cuidadoso e se ia dormir, era porque a segurança era realmente alta. Então, ainda com o pequeno youkai nos braços, ela se deitou e deixou que o mesmo ficasse apoiado em seu peito. Uma lembrança dolorosa lhe veio à mente...

_Kohaku, meu irmão... Será que está bem? Esse frio horrível... Ele tão desprotegido, tão frágil... Tão perto daquele monstro do Naraku. Queria que você estivesse aqui, repousado na segurança do corpo da sua irmã agora.__ Protegido por mim, Kohaku. _

Dez minutos depois ela estava inconsciente, num sono profundo e triste. Todos dormiam. Ou melhor, quase todos. Inuyasha abriu os olhos negros e furiosos, encarando o céu e um último grupo de carregadores de almas passando por sobre as árvores. Um só dos youkais mandados por Kikyou abaixou vôo e passou por volta da árvore onde Inuyasha repousava, tentando ele a seguí-lo e encontrar a Miko. Era demais para o pobre humano alí presente, ele se levantou num pulo e seguiu o youkai. O mesmo foi bem razoável na velociade em que serpenteava por entre às árvores, já que Inuyasha não era tão rápido como humano. Seguiu por um bom tempo. Por uma longa distância. Por uma vontade insana e louca de encontrá-la.

- Kikyou! Kikyou! - Inuyasha já estava arfando, correndo atrás do carregador de alma e já sem esperanças de encontrar o rosto pálido, inexpressivo e lindo de Kikyou. Mas encontrou. Ela estava de pé no meio do caminho onde Inuyasha passaria, com as mãos estendidas para o alto enquanto esperava pacientemente uma das almas cair suavemente em suas mãos. A alma foi absorvida imediatamente, e logo atrás daquela, outras dezenas luzes caíam como neve sobre o corpo de Kikyou. Todas as vidas... Todas as historias de vidas... Tudo sendo consumido.

- Kikyou...- O humano parou de correr, estando já de frente para ela ao fazer isso. Encurvou-se um pouco e se apoiou num tronco morto ao seu lado, olhando-a perplexo. Era tão viva as lembranças que ele tinha daquela mulher...

A Miko, por sinal de olhos fechados, não precisou vê-lo para saber que era seu antigo amante... Mas ele parecia mais fraco, mais inútil aos seus olhos, então se limitou a olhá-lo, e quando viu as feições do Hanyou com os cabelos negros e olhos igualmente sombrios, assustou-se.

-Inuyasha! Você está...

- Humano.

- Bem... - Interrompeu-se quando absorveu a última alma brilhante que seu carregador trouxe para ela, o mesmo carregador que mostrou o caminho para Inuyasha- É lua nova, eu devia esperar... Mas... Não esperava ver você aqui. Meus youkais te atraíram...

- Atraíram...

Um silêncio constrangedor se firmou alí. Haviam apenas pensamentos turbulados que praticamente conversavam mesmo sem se ouvirem.

Kikyou: _Ele está tão diferente... Tão diferente... Humano? Quem diria! Há um traço humano no meu Inuyasha... E me revolta tanto de olhá-lo!_

Inuyasha:_ Kikyou! Está absorvendo a vida dos outros... E eu não me importo, contanto que ela continue viva... Me olhando... Eu, o humano que foi prometido para ela! Era para eu SER assim... Para sempre! Não só uma data, no primeiro dia do mês...  
_

Kikyou: _Tudo seria tão diferente, se tivesse dado certo..._

Inuyasha: _Estaríamos juntos, e ninguém sofreria... Nem Kagome, nem Kikyou, nem eu...._

Kikyou:_ E Kagome não reencarnaria tão cedo... Eu estaria com MINHA alma, estaria com meu Inuyasha... Não viveria de outras vidas, não renasceria do ódio como renasci!_

Inuyasha: _E seria minha, Kikyou! Até no inferno!_

Ambos: _Juntos, como era para ter sido._

Inuyasha caiu de joelhos diante da sacerdotisa, a mesma apoiou as mãos frias e carinhosas sobre os ombros dele e se agaixou em sua frente, de cabeça baixa, presa em pensamentos tristes... E saturados de amor.

- Inuyasha?

-Sim, Kikyou?

Ele levou uma das mãos para sobre uma dela, que repousava no ombro do humano. Retirou-a de lá e a apertou firmemente contra a dele, entrelaçando os dedos e levantando o rosto inexpressivo para encará-la. Achava ela tão linda... Tão parecida com Kagome. E a colegial não saia de seus pensmentos também, mas era uma sombra de Kikyou. Era uma comparação inevitável que qualquer um faria... A dona de sua mente era só Kikyou.

- Você... Teria mesmo se tornado humano? - Olhou por um segundo as mãos juntas, pressionando seus dedos frios contra os dele de um jeito amistoso.

Ele não aguentou, e com o coração vacilante piscou uma única vez os olhos e grandes lágrimas surgiram repentinamente, ele tentou contê-las, tentou com todas as suas forças mas não conseguiu. Inuyasha mostrou suas lágrimas para o amor de sua vida.

- Sem pensar nem mesmo uma única vez, Kikyou! Eu abriria mão de tudo! Da minha vida, se fosse preciso!

- Do seu poder?- Ela ignorou as lágrimas dele até agora, precisava ter a certeza...

- Você não entende, Kikyou? _Meu poder é para você! Eu luto por você! Para vingar sua morte, para não me sentir culpado, para ter seu perdão! Tudo que faço é só para compensar o destino triste que não me deixou ser um humano comum, comum como você sempre quis ser também!_ Eu daria tudo para ser um humano para sempre! Contanto que você ficasse comigo!

Ela ficou em silêncio. Seu rosto lívido vacilou numa expressão de choro e ela apertou os olhos, recusando-se a deixar as lágrima saírem. Por que amava-o tanto? Ele, no entanto, não ficou parado por muito tempo e logo ao vê-la reprimir o choro puxou sua mão que estava junto com a dele, a fazendo perder o equilibrio e ajoelhar-se também. Ele abraçou-a alí, os dois caídos, sofrendo e amando incontrolavelmente um ao outro. Ela correspondeu ao gesto, apertando-o contra seu corpo de um jeito tão profundo que ele se sentiu como uma das almas que era absorvida por ela. Ele pode sentir-se dentro do coração dela, DANDO VIDA À ELA, e conseguiu achar um calor intenso no corpo frio da Miko.

E ela sentia-se comum. Sentia, naquele momento, como se nada nunca tivesse acontecido. Ela estava viva, ele estava como o humano graças à shikon no tama, e eles estavam juntos. Kikyou não se permitia acordar dessa ilusão, pois ela achava que sonhando tudo pudesse ser realizado.


End file.
